For the Future
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: Quick two chapters showing the POV's of Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks when they first see each other when Future Trunks comes to warn them of the upcoming danger of the androids. How does it feel like for Trunks to look at his parents before he was born?
1. For the Future: Part 1

For the Future  
  
*Vegeta*  
  
So Kakkarot was going to appear in two hours. Or at least that purple- haired kid said so. I don't know if I should trust him. He said he was a saiy-jin. But that's impossible! Kakkarot and I are the only true saiy-jins here. Kakkarot's brat was only half, but that makes it three saiy-jins (or two and a half, although saying three makes it easier and quicker.)  
  
I was very surprised to see that kid beat Frieza and his father in just below an hour while I couldn't even lay a hand on Frieza on his first form, let alone his final one. I hated to even think that this kid, younger than I, was a super saiy-jin, and that dumb head Kakkarot was one as well.  
  
The kid was taking out something from his pocket, those little boxes that the blue-haired woman had. He took out a capsule and threw it to the ground. When the smoke cleared, we all saw a huge box. The kid opened it and pulled out a...soda can? What the hell? He had just invited us to have some. No, I wouldn't take one, although I was pretty thirsty. I'm not about to take something from someone that we had just met!  
  
The blue-haired woman and Kakkarot's son took one, and then later, cue ball shyly took one. Sometimes I wonder how cue ball could get his head so shiny. Did he wax it? Wasn't he a monk? His name was Krillen, right? Oh, it doesn't matter anyway.  
  
I caught the purple-haired kid looking at blue-haired. Oh? Did he have a secret crush on her? He looked about seventeen. She was probably around her late twenties. But she acts like she's in her sixties, cranky. Ha! How can anyone find her interesting. Oh, look. He's blushing when blue-haired caught him.  
  
I leaned closer when she asked him his name. I wanted to know his name. He said he couldn't say. What? That just makes me suspicious of him even more. I was going to say something, but three-eye stepped in and mockingly asked, "Is his shoe size a secret, too?"  
  
"Yeah. Why can't I have a secret shoe size?" the blue-haired's boyfriend said. What was his name? Oh, yes, it was Yamcha. And three-eye was Tien. I never did catch that name of that little clown boy, not that it matters or anything. Well, what those two airheads said was pretty funny.  
  
But blue-haired was defending the mysterious kid. Why should she defend someone she didn't even know? Why did she take a soda from the kid? Doesn't she see that it could be poison, and that this kid was actually someone who wanted to destroy us?...Wait, why should I care if she died? She's no one important. Can't say she's pretty either...with her huge blue hair stylishly up in some sort of ball, what do they call it?—afros? I don' t know. Well, anyway, who can like her? She had a big mouth and complained too much. I mean, I wouldn't have thought that she was a complainer with her soft skin, and bright blue eyes that looked like the sky, and soft red lips like roses, and a lustful body with curves that made my mouth water—  
  
Where did that come from? This is madness! Now I'm fantasizing about her! I'll think of something else besides her hot body—there I go again. This isn't like me.  
  
I looked away from her to look at the boy. He was blushing at something the blue-haired woman had said. Something about her father's logo on his jacket... I'm going to watch this kid. I'll study him. You can never be too careful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Bulma*  
  
This kid was nice. Not only was he kind, killed Frieza and his father to save us, but he also had root beer in his little refrigerator!  
  
I was amazed to see how he killed those two aliens in less than an hour. It was great and awesome. I was so happy to have come here to see. It was also fun to be flying in the air, or well at least holding onto someone who was flying. It would have been better if Yamcha hadn't put so much cologne! It hurt my nose.  
  
Yamcha has been getting on my nerves lately. He disapproves the fact that I let Vegeta live in my house. But it's not like Vegeta and I are going at it. No. We're not. Yamcha was always hanging out with girls after his baseball games sometimes. And he says that I'm being too jealous.  
  
Well anyway, I asked the mysterious guy what his name was, but he refused to tell me and apologized. At least he said sorry. Before I could say anything else, Tien and Yamcha made a wise crack. "Don't be jealous just because he beat Frieza without trying!" I said back. I looked back at the kid and smiled. He was blushing, how cute!  
  
I was very shocked to see him having Capsule Corps's logo on his purple jacket. "Wow, you have our logo on your jacket. Do you know my father?" I asked.  
  
"No, uh, I'm just a fan." He said politely with a tiny smile.  
  
"Hey, maybe you should tell me your name. I can recommend you to my dad!" I suggested. But he shook his head and said no. Again, he apologized. I sighed. What's wrong with giving other people their names? It's not like I'm going to become a stalker and kill him.  
  
I looked away from him and caught Vegeta looking at me, but then he looked away. Or was he looking at mysterious boy here. Vegeta can't have anything against him, can he? He shouldn't. This kid was a saiy-jin. Vegeta should be happy to have met another one of his kind.  
  
But then again, Vegeta never looked happy. He was always scowling about as if angry at the whole world. Oh, but he looked so adorable in that pink shirt I gave him. Although, he was pretty angry when he had to wear it. If he hated it so much, why did he wear it anyway? Pink has become the latest fashion on men, you know that?  
  
The pink shirt showed off his tan skin, and the muscles he had. He looked very sexy. Unlike Yamcha. I turned to look at him. He refused to wear a yellow shirt I bought him, and wore that white shirt. I think I bought him that shirt three years ago! He doesn't appreciate the taste of fashion.  
  
I looked back at Vegeta. Oh, he looked so sexy there, just standing there, looking at something as if in deep thought. His hands were in his yellow pants that I bought him. A few of his buttons weren't buttoned at the top of that pink shirt. I could see his collar bone. Very, very sexy.  
  
I blushed and turned away when Vegeta turned. I hope he didn't see me looking up at him. I wouldn't be able to live myself if he did. Aw, man.  
  
After a few minutes, I decided to sit next to Krillen, who sat beside Yamcha, who was standing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Trunks*  
  
It was very weird to have to stand next to the form of my mother when she was very young, and at my father who was just a few feet away.  
  
Mother asked me what my name was. Even too me, that sounds weird. Haha. 'Mother asked me what my name was.' Really, it does.  
  
Inside, I wanted to tell her so bad whom I was, but it could ruin my future. I wanted to hug her, you know? To be hugged by her when she didn't worry about the androids; to see her smile without it being forced like she did in my timeline. My mother in my timeline was always tired and sad. When my father died, it was the most devastating news for her. I was only a baby, but when I grew older and was trained by Gohan, he told me of my mother's suffering after all these years. I didn't even get to know my father.  
  
Gohan's father, Goku, died before the androids appear because of some crazy virus. I don't think I met him. But when Gohan talked of him, he had a look of admiration and love. Sometimes I would ask my tired mother, who was working hard on an invention that I didn't know and she refused to tell me, what my father was like. Tears came to her eyes, and I never asked again. So I asked Gohan.  
  
He had said my father was a prince. He was the royal prince of all Saiy- jins. His father had died when he was little, too. His race was destroyed when he was little also. He was taken under Frieza's wing, which Gohan had said, was the real person who destroyed planet Vegeta. It was weird to hear that my father's name was Vegeta, and so was his dad, and so was his planet. Gohan said that my father went through some rough times when he was little. He told me my father was very strong and proud of himself. He fought very hard to protect his family, but died during the battle.  
  
But as I looked at my father here in this timeline (the past) it was so weird. I wish I could just stand next to him and talk to him like son and father. I mean, after all, that is what we are; father and son. But...my father died, and this guy is my father's past. And boy, was he grumpy! He didn't smile at all! I don't think he ever smiled.  
  
I looked at my mother and wondered how she had ended up with this guy. Heh, my mother is sweet, defending me without even knowing me. But phew, she does have a mouth. Gohan in my timeline told me my mother can back talk anyone so fast, it was like the speed of light. So, I guess she and my father make a pretty good match.  
  
I looked at Past Gohan and smiled. He was so little and adorable. He had long hair and was wearing a saiy-jin armor, the one my father used to wear. I wish Master Gohan in my timeline were alive, so when I go back, I can talk about how he looked like when he was a little child. There wasn't much of a difference between them, really. They were still both kind and trusting. Except Master Gohan was more serious now because of the death of all our friends. Past Gohan isn't even aware of the future's danger ahead.  
  
It'd be really nice to stay here in this timeline. I could be able to just hang out with them and train with them. But, my mother needs me back home. She can't defend herself. She is all I have left.  
  
I looked at Past Mother again. She was looking at Past Father. Did she have feelings for him? Inside, I wanted to hold her, I really do. When she looked at me, I looked away. Finally, she went to sit next to Krillin.  
  
I couldn't tell her. Absolutely not. But it's so hard to look at someone you love so much look at you as you would with a stranger, like you don't know that person. It hurts. It really, really hurts. I wish I got to know my father, really, but he seems so cold. I know he doesn't trust me. I sighed. I'll have to wait later when I come back here after three years to make sure they aren't having troubles with the future androids. 


	2. For the Future: Part 2

For the Future: Part 2  
  
*Vegeta*  
  
It's been an hour already. One more to go. I was never one with patience. I sat on a huge rock and stared at purple-haired boy. He kept glancing at me I found it annoying, really.  
  
When he glanced at me probably for the tenth time, I asked, "Why do you keep looking at me?"  
  
He seemed surprised and caught when I asked. "Nothing, really. I was just admiring your shirt." He replied. He looked away with a blush on his face for getting caught. Why can't he look at someone else?  
  
Ok, maybe I was being too harsh because I'm staring at him. It's because he's so secretive and mysterious! What did he think of me? He'd better not think something bad of me! Grr, is it really this shirt? It's not my fault I'm wearing this ugly shirt—  
  
Why did I really wear this shirt anyway?! It's pink and so unmanly! That blue-haired bought it for me—and these yellow pants!!! WHY AM I WEARING THIS—  
  
Purple-haired boy was looking at me again. I growled. "If you like this shirt so much, you can have it!"  
  
"Uh, no, thanks." The boy said and looked away. I was very angry now. I needed to let go of some steam. I looked away and caught blue-haired glancing from me to purple-hair and back at me. Her legs were crossed in that sexy manner and I couldn't tear my eyes off of them.  
  
I closed my eyes and shook my head as if to shake off the thought. Blue- haired was an annoying little daddy's brat! Yet, it was pretty nice of her to have me stay at her house. I don't think I would find a job, let alone have enough to pay for my own home. I could stay at Kakkarot's home, but his wife and child may not accept me...oh, what the hell? It's not like I don't mind that boy's mother. She has a mouth on her, too.  
  
When blue-haired was on the phone one time, I overheard their conversation that Kakkarot's brat wasn't studying enough. Ha! A saiy-jin doesn't need to study! He needs to train, to be strong! He's only half a saiy-jin, so he must do twice the training I do!  
  
It's not like I care anyway. I looked back at purple-haired boy. How could he have turned super saiy-jin?—if he was a saiy-jin, which I doubt. I must feel how it is to be a saiy-jin. I must have that power! I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing that there are two super saiy- jins. I'm prince of all saiy-jins! I should be the powerful one! I should!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Bulma*  
  
It's been an hour already. One more to go. I'm really bored. I wish I could talk to somebody, but everyone seems so serious.  
  
I looked at mystery boy. He had been glancing at Vegeta a lot lately. So I looked at Vegeta, and then back at mystery boy. When mystery boy looked at Vegeta again, Vegeta was angry. He roughly and harshly demanded from mystery boy why he was looking at him. Mystery boy said he liked his shirt. Ah! At least someone here appreciates fashion just like I do! Hmm, mystery boy wouldn't look bad with a yellow shirt on. Maybe I could get him that shirt that said "Cutie" on the back in those men's store! Oh, yes, he is a cutie. Maybe he has a girlfriend! Whoever she is, she must be one lucky girl.  
  
When mystery boy looked at Vegeta again, Vegeta was once again angered. He angrily told the boy he could have his shirt. Well, I paid money for that shirt, and it wasn't exactly cheap! Vegeta is so ungrateful! I'm never buying him a shirt again!  
  
But then it hit me. I glanced at both men again and thought they almost looked alike. But the expression in their eyes was different. Mystery boy's eyes looked kind of sad and almost look like it had yearning in there. Vegeta's was suspicious and angry. Then again, when isn't he?  
  
I leaned towards Krillen, my eyes never leaving the two and whispered, "Don't you think the two look alike?"  
  
Krillen looked at them too and thought about it. I can see he agreed. "They kind of do. But the kid looks nice, but Vegeta looks...cold and angry."  
  
"Thought so, too."  
  
But even if Vegeta did look angry, I'm sure he has a soft side in there in his heart. Did he even have a heart!? Ha! I chuckled at my little joke. No, Vegeta didn't look like someone who had a heart, even if you didn't know he killed almost the planets he came across.  
  
I could remember the time I first met Vegeta. He had threatened my life if Krillen and I didn't hand over the dragonball. He was so cold then, but now, I sense something different in his eyes. I mean, it's still cold, but different at the same time.  
  
"What if this is all a lie?" Yamcha whispered to them. "How does this guy know Goku anyway?"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." I said too sweetly. Yamcha was annoying me. I don't know why, and I can't explain it. "He said he would be here in two hours. How long has it been?"  
  
"An hour." Yamcha answered like a little boy shyly but at the same time with a little whine in there.  
  
"Then just sit down and wait for another hour!!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"Well, you can find another ride home!" he yelled angrily.  
  
I didn't know what to say. All I could say was, "Fine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Trunks*  
  
I didn't glance back at my father after he said I could have the shirt. Truthfully, I thought it was wimpy. A few years from now, that shirt will be out of fashion. Well, maybe in just a day. I don't know what got my father to wear that shirt...Maybe mother did.  
  
Heh, Gohan told me once that Bulma and Vegeta always argued over the simplest things like who ate the last strawberry. Master Gohan said that Vegeta could never admit that he loves my mother and me, that is why he put his whole soul and heart on fighting the androids. I'd say he died as a hero, even if he is mean. But you can't judge a book by its cover, right? Well.........it's hard not to judge my dad since he looked and acted angry.  
  
Master Gohan told me that Bulma started having feelings for father when he accidentally exploded the ship with the gravity machine in it, which injured him very severely since he was inside the ship. She was so worried and nursed him back to health. But by the way Past Mother and Past Father were looking at each other, I think they had feelings for each other way before he injured himself.  
  
But how did Past Mother and Past Father get a chance to.........to do it? Ew, I can't even imagine that. It's sick to even think that. Master Gohan joked that Past Father sneaked into Past Mother's bed and that's when they hit it off. I looked at Master Gohan weirdly. I did not want to know that.  
  
My eyes drifted to the green namek, who was probably Piccolo. This was Master Gohan's best friend. I never saw Piccolo in my time, but Master Gohan said Piccolo was a namek. And since this namek here was the only namek here before my eyes, I guess this was Piccolo. Master Gohan talked about Piccolo almost as much as his father. Piccolo was a very wise and strong guy. He taught Gohan how to fight when Goku died and was in another dimension where other dead people go. But with the dragonballs, Goku was wished back on Namek, where he turned into a super saiy-jin and killed Frieza.  
  
And then I looked at the three-eyed demi-human guy. Master Gohan said his name was Tien. He once was a bad guy and fought Goku in the fighting tournament along time ago. I heard Master Gohan's mother was part of the tournament and fought Goku. Heh, Master Gohan said that his grand-father promised Goku marriage to Chi-Chi. Goku didn't know what marriage was when he was little, and he thought it was food. Years later, Chi-Chi found Goku, telling him of his marriage to her.  
  
Master Gohan told me the story, and I thought it was pretty funny. I miss Master Gohan. He was my best friend. I didn't want to see him die.  
  
You know, I don't want any of them to die. I don't want my father to die. Later in the future, when father and mother have a child, me, I want that child to be able to have a future. I want him to be held by his mother and father with no fear, and grow up to KNOW his father and everyone else.  
  
It still hurts to know that these people here will die in three years. It almost brings tears to my eyes. I don't want them to die. I don't want my mother to suffer and have no one. I don't want Gohan to grow up without any hope of bringing anyone back since the dragonballs are gone. I don't want me, as the past, go through all that horror of living in fear that the androids will get us. No, way.  
  
The gadget around my wrist beeped. Two hours has passed already. All right. It's time to see if this Goku was as strong as my mother and Master Gohan said he was.  
  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, guys, tell me what you think of this story. I just thought of this, so I decided to write it. Tell me if I did anything wrong.  
-Evil LapizLazuli Knight- 


End file.
